thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (DAD)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = EasternSky}} Season 2 is the second season of Die Another Day. It ran for nine episodes, beginning on January 25, 2018 and concluding on February 20, 2018. Plot Search And Rescue Tai, Kyron, and Izzy walk out of the hotel. "Gerard's car should be around here somewhere," said Kyron. "I hope that it's not far," said Tai. "I've calculated the measurements based on where I was when I last saw my dad's car," said Izzy, "The car can't be any more than six feet away." "Than let's go," said Kyron. They ran six feet towards the car. "We found it," said Tai. "Look who we have here," said an unidentified man, "A bunch of kids." "Yeah. Shouldn't you be with your mommy," said another unidentified man. Izzy cries. "Why is he crying?" an unidentified man asked. "His mom died," said Kyron. "Oh. I am Evan, and this is Jack, and the twins are Johnathan and Patrick. "Oh, hi," said Izzy. "What's going on here," said Gerard. "Daddy," said Izzy, "What are you doing here?" "Getting my car back," said Gerard. "No, It's my car now," said Jack. Jack then slashes Gerard's eyes. "Daddy! NOO!" Izzy shouted. Tai then shoots Jack in the head. Tai hops into Gerard's car and they drive towards the hotel. "What happened?" said Melissa. "Gerard is blind," said Ryan, "He will never be able to see anything again." "No. Why?" said Olivia. "I'll be fine," said Gerard. Swept Away "I wonder if you are coming to dinner, Gerard," said Abigail. "I will!" Gerard shouted from upstairs. Eventually dinner started. "I hope you enjoy this meal I made," said Abigail. "Gramma's cooking is the best," said Tori, "Don't you agree?" Tai tastes the quiche that Abigail made. "I'm liking this Tori," said Tai. "I knew all of you would," said Tori. "I wonder where daddy is?" Izzy asked. "Don't know what's taking him so long," said Trace. "I'll go find him," said Ryan. "I'll come with you," said Izzy. Ryan and Izzy walk up to Gerard's room on the fourth floor, where they were met with a horrifying sight: Gerard had hung himself from a light fixture and he had reanimated. "Why?" Izzy asked. Ryan picked up the suicide note that was lying on the floor and read it. "I cannot live in a world where I cannot see my son," Ryan said, reading Gerard's suicide note. "I'm gonna kill him," said Ryan. "Maybe there's a chance that his condition is reversible? Anything's possible with science. I just want my daddy back," said Izzy. "Mr. Welch's condition is irreversible," said Ryan. Ryan then shoots Gerard in the head. "Because Mr. Welch's condition is that," said Ryan, "He's dead." Izzy just stares at Ryan with wide eyes. "Did I scar you for life or something," said Ryan. Izzy just stood there, motionless. "I guess so," said Ryan, "Let's go downstairs," said Ryan. Ryan and Izzy head down. "Where's Gerard," Kyron asked. "Gerard hung himself. He couldn't handle being blind," said Tai. "What? He killed himself?" Melissa asked. "Yes. He killed himself," said Ryan. "Poor Izzy," said Olivia. Darkness Evan's group arrived at the mansion for a trade deal. "We would like to have one of your women," said Patrick. "What do you want in return?" Trace asked. "This," said Patrick. Patrick then brought out a case full of guns. "She will stay with us for 4 days," said Patrick, "then she'll come back to you." "I'll go," said Melissa. "Why?" Ryan asked. "These guns could protect all of us," said Melissa, "Sacrifices must be made." "Bye Melissa," Ryan's group said as Melissa walked out with Evan's group. A week passed, and Melissa has not returned. "Melissa is still not back," said Ryan. "Maybe we should go look for her?" said Tai. "Yes," said Ryan. Ryan, Tai, Kyron, and Izzy walked towards the building where Evan's group lives. "This is the place," said Kyron. They burst in and eventually found Melissa lying dead from having her throat slashed. She had visible trauma around the genital regions, clearly a sign of rape. "This is not good," said Ryan," I should've never accepted those guns." "We can't change the past," said Kyron. "I wish I could," said Izzy. "We all do," said Ryan. "You're here," said Patrick. "You!" Ryan shouted. They chased Patrick back to the hotel. Equal Ryan, Tai, Izzy, and Kyron chase Patrick to the building's roof. "You'll pay for violating and killing Melissa!" Ryan shouts. "You're the one to talk," Patrick replies. Ryan grabbed a pipe and was about to beat Patrick to death with it. Patrick then pushed Ryan to the ground and grabbed a knife. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you," Patrick states. Ryan then stabs the knife into Patrick's eye. "You've got some guts kid," Patrick states, "But, you really have none." Evan, Johnathan, Trace, and Olivia walk up to the roof. "What's going on up here?" Olivia asks. "This psycho raped and killed Melissa!" Ryan shouts, "He must pay!" "Of course he will," Evan states, "We must not turn to violence." "And let this f***** live! NEVER!" Ryan shouts. Patrick pulls out a gun and he fires it at his twin brother. It misses and Johnathan grabs the gun out of Patrick's hand and shoots him in the stomach. Patrick then falls off the roof to his death. "I gotta go," Evan says. Evan runs away. "Thanks Johnathan for killing that monster," Ryan states. "Call me Johnny. And, I'll join you guys," Johnny replies. "All right. You can," said Ryan. Die Another Day Izzy sat alone in his room. "Daddy's gone. I'm all alone," Izzy said as he sat on his bed. He got up and grabbed a photo of his family. "I miss you, mom. I miss you, dad," said Izzy. He then started to cry. He felt as if he had no one. "I need to do something to get my mind off my parents," said Izzy. Izzy then turned on his Game Boy Advance and started playing Pokemon Sapphire. "This is comforting. I can relax here, play, and not worry about what's going on outside," said Izzy, who happily played on his GBA. Meanwhile, in the banquet hall, Ryan argues with Trace over the management of the food supplies. "We're going through our food supplies," said Ryan. "What do you mean, Ryan," Trace answered, "We have plenty of food." "We're going through it fast. We need more," said Ryan. "What? More food? We have enough to feed over two dozen people," said Trace. "We're using it fast. More food does not mean that everyone gets their fair share. It's survival now," said Ryan. "You're hoarding food," said Trace. "Me, hoarding? No way," Ryan asked. "You keep eating more food than the rest of us. We've gotta eat too," said Trace. "I respect that, but still, I wouldn't classify that as hoarding," said Ryan. "Get out," said Trace. "What do you mean?" said Ryan. "I said, get out!" Trace shouted, "You clearly have no respect for any of us." Olivia, who was overhearing the conversation from the hallway, barged into the room. "You can't kick out my brother!" Olivia shouted. "He's hoarding food," said Trace. "If he's leaving, then I'm leaving too," said Olivia. "Then go," said Trace. Olivia and Ryan then walk out of the hotel. "What happened?" Kyron asked. "Ryan was hoarding food and I kicked him out," Trace answered, "Olivia left with him." Izzy overheard everything from the floor above. "Ryan's gone? And Olivia too," said Izzy. Izzy walked down to the pool area. "Wanna jump in the pool?" Tori asked. "Sure, Tori," said Izzy. "Yay!" said Tori. Tori and Izzy then jumped into the pool. They played and splashed around. Cloudy Skies Two months have passed since Ryan and Olivia left. "I've got a nice meal made for all of you," said Abigail. Abigail served steak ribs to the other group members. "This is good," said Tai. "It's made with my special recipe," said Abigail. "I love it!" Tori shouted. After dinner was over, Johnathan talked with Trace. "Trace," said Johnathan. "Yes, Johnny?" Trace asked. "You're going to be on watch today," said Johnny. "Yeah, Johnny," said Trace. Izzy ran towards them. "Izzy, you could've knocked us over," said Trace. "Sorry. I just want to see what's out there," said Izzy. Izzy sees a group approach the hotel. "Oh no," said Izzy. "What is it, Izzy?" Johnny asked. "A group is approaching," said Izzy. "You have something that belongs to us," said Brian, "Return it to us." "What are you talking about," said Kyron. "The Ghost Rifle," said Brian, "Hand it over." Endless Path "What is the Ghost Rifle?" said Johnny. "It is a rifle that Gerard stole from us. Gerard, hand it over!" Brian shouted, "I also want all of your food! My people are starving!" "All of it?" Tai shouted. "Yes, all of it," said Brian, "Tell Gerard to come here now." "Gerard is dead!" Tai shouted. "What?" said Brian. "I'll go get the rifle," said Byron. Byron is then shot in the head by an unknown figure, which is later revealed to be Ryan. "Ryan!" Izzy said. Izzy then hugged Ryan and Olivia. "If you won't give me the rifle and all of your food, I'll level this place to the ground!" Brian shouted. "We'll never give you our food!" Johnny shouted. "You give me no choice. Fire!" Brian shouted. "Grandma, protect me," said Tori. "I'll protect you from these bad men," said Abigail. Marco then uses a rocket launcher and he fires a rocket at the room where Abigail and Tori are hiding. Their fates were unclear, but the group presumed that they were dead. "No," said Kyron. I Feel Your Pain Brian continues to fire rockets at the hotel. "We need to get out of here!" Tai shouted. The group runs out as Brian blows fires rockets at the hotel. Eventually, Kelly calls him out. "Daddy, stop," Kelly states. "I will do anything for you, my angel," Brian replies, "But, if you want me to stop destroying the hotel, then I will. I already have what I want." Brian stops and the hotel remains damaged. The group meets up in the woods. "What about Abby and Tori?" Izzy said. "They died at their hands," said Ryan. "No," Izzy said. "We need to keep moving," said Johnathan. The group walks towards a house. "This is where I live," said Kyron, "We can stay here." "That's nice," said Ryan. "And, Ryan," said Trace. "Yes, Trace," said Ryan. "I'm sorry that I...acted like that when we were arguing about the food," said Trace. "It's all right," Ryan responded. "Brian's group is coming our way," said Trace. "Oh, no," Olivia said. I'll Die For You Brian approaches the house. "Come out now," said Brian, "There's nowhere to hide." "You destroyed our home! You killed an old woman and her grandchild! What more suffering will you bring on us!" Ryan shouted. "Give me all of your food!" Brian shouted. "Never!" Trace shouted. Trace then tackles Brian. Brian then shoots Trace in the head. "Trace! NO!" Kyron shouted. "Anyone else want to try to kill me," said Brian. Olivia grabs the group's food and puts it into a bag. She hands it over to Brian. "Thank you, Olivia," said Brian. "I'll leave you alone now," said Brian. Brian's group then departs. "Why did you do that?" Tai asked. "It's to get them off our backs," Olivia answered. A walker then bites Olivia. "Olivia! NO!" Ryan shouts. "Ryan," said Olivia. "Yeah, sis," said Ryan. "I want you to put me down. I don't want to become a walker," said Olivia. "All right, sis," Ryan said sadly as he grabs a gun and puts Olivia down. Ryan then walks away into the distance. "Do you think that he'll ever get over this?" Tai asked. "I don't know," Kyron answered. Episodes Cast *Ryan Holt *Tai *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Kyron *Olivia Holt *Melissa *Gerard Welch *Abigail Miller *Tori Miller *Jack *Evan *Johnathan White *Patrick White *Brian *Connor *Marco *Kelly *Byron Deaths *Jack *Gerard Welch (Alive and Zombified) *Melissa (Off-Panel, Confirmed Fate) *Patrick White *Byron *Olivia Holt